The Alliance
by FairyTailHetaliaBlueExorcist
Summary: What will happen when the guild Ouran teams up with Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Caitshelter to defeat Oracion Seis? Read to find out!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer-I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or Fairy Tail, I only own Umiko, Azami, Yuii, Makiko, Ayaka, Serenity, Midnight, water dragon slayer magic, and wool dragon slayer magic.

* * *

Umiko Sasaki-short orange hair, blue eyes, dates Kaoru, dancing magic

Azami Sasaki-looks exactly like Umiko, dates Hikaru, always has headphones on, dancing magic

Yuii Shoka-long red hair, amber eyes, likes Tamaki,

Makiko Yoshida-short blue hair, gray eyes, dates Mori, wool dragon slayer

Ayaka Ayame-long black hair, red eyes, glasses, dates Kyouya, archive

Serenity Yoshida-long brown hair, lue eyes, light magic, dates Tamaki

Midnight Nakamura-long pink hair, purple eyes, dagger holders at ankles, dresses like Nekozawa, dates Nekozawa, darkness magic

Tamaki-light magic

Hikaru -sand magic

Kaoru-sand magic

Kyouya-archive

Honey-palm magic

Mori-palm magic

Haruhi-water dragon slayer

Renge-requip

Nekozawa-darkness magic, knife holders at ankles

* * *

**Makiko**

"Mori," I said shyly as she walked into Music Room 3 when all of the girls had left.

"Hey Makiko!" Serenity waved.

"Makiko,"Mori said as he walked over to her. "Where have you been all day?"

"I was s...sick."

"Why did you come here then?"

"I feel better," I coughed.

"You obviously aren't better."

"Yes I am! I just have a cough!"

Mori wiped out a thermometer and put it in my open mouth. "You have a fever. What you need now is rest."

"I'm fine!"

"Aww! You're soooo cute!" Yuii, Tamaki, Umiko, Azami, Hikaru, and Kaoru exclaimed.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Cute!" They all shrieked again.

"Come on," Mori swept me up into his arms.

"Put me down, Mori!"

"You need rest."

"I'm perfectly fine!"

"Makiko," Honey said. "If Takashi says you should rest then you should."

"Fine." I agreed, and Mori carried me back to her house.

"Why did your parents let you leave the house?" He asked as he was tucking her into bed.

"They're on a business trip."

"Just get some sleep."

"Okay." I said as I closed my eyes.

**~*~*Ayaka*~*~**

"Listen up men!" Tamaki said as he barged into Music Room 3. "Our master wants us to ally with four other guilds, Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamis Scale, and Caitshelter, to defeat the dark guild, Oracion Seis! We're meeting back here in an hour with our packed stuff!"

"Guild?" Makiko said in confusion.

"Don't tell me you have memory loss," I said.

"Maybe, but since when is our school a guild?"

"Ouran isn't a school, it's a wizards guild."

"Huh? But if we're a wizards guild why don't we have magic? I know I at least don't have magic."

"Yes you do," Kyouya said. "You have wool dragon slaying magic."

"Dragon slaying? And why do we have these tattoos?" Makiko said, gesturing to her shoulder, which had the mark of Ouran, a pile of gold with a light bulb over it.

"That's the Ouran guild mark," I said. "You need to see Haruhi, so she can help you with your memories."

"Umm, okay."

"Haruhi," I said. "Can you come over here?"

"Sure," Haruhi said. "What's up?"

"Makiko has a case of memory lose," Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses. "Do you think you could help?"

"Of course."she put her hands on Makiko's head, then her hands turned into water that started glowing.

When Haruhi took her hands off of Makiko's head she said, "I remember everything now!"

"Now I need to go pack," I said, pushing up my glasses, as Mori-senpai, and Honey-senpai walked over to where we were standing.


	2. Chapter 1

Umiko

"Everyone is here now," Kyouya said.

"So we can proceed to leave," Ayaka continued.

"Not everyone is here," a guys voice said.

"Nekozawa-senpai!" Tamaki, and Serenity exclaimed in alarm.

"Midnight isn't here yet."

"So, are you and Midnight coming too?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes."

Tamaki, and Serenity were on their knees in the corner, being dramatic, and undoubtedly mouthing "Why god! Why!?".

"Umehito," a girl that sounded similar to a female robot said. "I've finished making our lunches," she held out sixteen lunches.

"Why are there sixteen?" Haruhi asked.

"Because I'm also going!" Renge's crazy machine that followed us everywhere come up with Renge dressed in one of her crazy cosplays.

"This trip," I began.

"Will be," Azami continued.

"A disaster," Hikaru, and Kaoru finished.

"We should go ahead and leave," Kyouya said. "Otherwise we'll be the last guild there."

"All right!" Tamaki said, apparently having gotten over, or forgotten, that Nekozawa-senpai was going with us. "Lets go!"

~*~*Later*~*~

"This place is nice," I said.

"As much as you can see anyways,"Azami added.

"Well I like it," Nekozawa-senpai said.

"I do too," Midnight said.

Suddenly the lights turned on and there were the guys standing in a spotlight.

What the hell? I thought.

"Welcome!" One voice said.

"Welcome!" Multiple voices said.

"Ouran!"

"Ouran!"

Then the spotlight blended with the rest of the light.

"We are Blue Pegasus' Trimens!" The three of them said.

"Hibiki!" The taller blond said,

"Ren!" The one with black hair, and that had obviously used a tanning lacrima, said.

"Eve!" The short blond one said.

Makiko, Midnight, Yuii, Serenity, Azami, and I were then whisked onto a couch.

"Have a hot towel," Hibiki said, while on his knees.

"You all look wonderful today," Eve said.

Ayaka had been whisked onto a second couch, and I could hear Ren sliding a glass of champagne towards her, "It's not like I made it especially for you," he had said while looking away.

Ayaka was just scribbling away in her little black notebook, as she always was.

Makiko, Yuii, Serenity, Azami, and I just sighed, and rolled our eyes in boredom, and Midnight just simply sat there with a bored expression on her face.

"Would you like a foot rub?" Hibiki said, taken aback from our lack of interest.

"Or some champagne?" Eve suggested.

"What can we do for you?" They both said after waiting for a minute for our response.

"Nothing," Azami, and I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Ahahaha!" Renge laughed as she emerged from the ground.

"What the hell, Renge!" Azami, Haruhi, Yuii, Tamaki, and I yelled.

"They're all use to being treated like that!" Renge continued.

"Why didn't you just come here normally!?" Yuii exclaimed.

"I like my entrances."

"How the hell do you make that thing follow us where ever we go!?"

"I don't even know."

"Well at least she's answering," I said.


	3. Chapter 2

**Midnight**

We were in the dark again for some reason, Umehito, and I didn't mind, in fact we liked it better that way, but nobody else seemed to enjoy it.

Then the doors opened, and the Trimens did exactly as they did when we entered.

"Welcome!"

"Welcome!"

"Fairy!"

"Fairy!"

"Tail!"

"Tail!"

"We are Blue Pegasus' Trimens!" They all said.

"Hibiki!" Hibiki said.

"Ren!" Ren said.

"Eve!" Eve said.

Then they did pretty much the exact same thing they did when we had arrived, then they were interrupted by a man with red hair saying, "It has been a while, my dear, Erza-san!"

"To think that you would be participating" the girl with long scarlet hair, Erza, Titania, started shaking.

"I have longed to see you, my honey! Worry not, Ichya is here for you!"

"My honey!?" The blond girl, Lucy, and a blue cat said.

"So you were the lover of Ichya-sama," Hibiki, Ren, and Eve bowed. "Please forgive our conduct."

"I vigorously deny everything!" Erza said, pointing at them, and shaking her arm wildly.

Ichya slid down the rail on the stairs, and said, "Clear all that away! We're not here to mess about!"

"Yes Aniki!" The trimens happily move all of the things out of the way.

"Uhhh," Lucy said. "Weren't they calling him 'Ichya-sama' a minute ago?"

"They have no consistency," he cat said.

"I have heard about all you people... Erza-san, Lucy-san, and the other two," Ichya said. "Hm!" He pointed at Lucy. "Ahh! Such a wonderful parfum!"

"I'm really creeped out," Lucy said clutching her arms.

"I'm sorry," Erza said. "I have trouble dealing with this guy as well. Though he is admittedly a great mage."

"Insufferable dandies of Blue Pegasus," a guy from Fairy Tail with messy black hair said. "Could I trouble you to keep those hands of yours off our lovely ladies?"

Hibiki, Ren, Eve, and Ichiya glared at him then Ichya said, "Oh you men can just run on home."

Then Hibiki Ren and Eve added, "It has been a pleasure!"

"Are you Pegasus punks trying to pick a fight sending out these womanizing creeps?" The black haired guy said.

"Are you sure you want to try?" Ren asked.

"We are powerful mages, you know," Eve said.

"A fight!?" A pink haired boy from Fairy Tail exclaimed, "All right! I'm in!"

"Fairy Tail, sure seems like a lively guild," I said.

"You can say that aga... hey, where's Renge?" Kaoru said.

"Enough already!" Erza yelled. "All of you!"

"Erza... your parfum is glorious as always." Ichya said.

"Don't come near me!" Erza threw Ichya at the doors.

There was a guy standing there with messy white hair that froze Ichya's head. "Interesting manner of greeting people you have there," he said. "Would you be the delegates from Fairy Tail, and Ouran?"

"Lyon!?" The guy with black hair exclaimed.

"Gray!?" The guy with white hair exclaimed.

"You... were in a guild?" The pink haired boy asked.

"Hmmp," Lyon said as he threw Ichya back.

"Mehhhnnn!" Ichya said as he flew across the room.

"Ahh!" Lucy shrieked as she moved out of the way.

"What are you playing at!?" Gray exclaimed as he did the same.

"Well you did it to me first, right," Lyon said.

"What do you think you're doing to our boss?" Ren asked.

"It's terrible," Eve said.

"Could all of you men just perhaps leave?" Hibiki asked.

"Well these guys certainly remind me of some people we know," Yuii said.

"I know," Serenity sighed.

"Oh, we're not all men, you know," the carpet started to move. "Doll Attack! Carpet Doll!"

"Me!?" Lucy exclaimed. "Wait this magic-"

"Ohohoh," a woman started to be reviled. "Don't even try pretending you've forgotten me, now..." a woman with long pink hair was standing where the 'carpet doll' use to be. "It's time for you forget all about the past me,"

"Which is it!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"I have been reborn, for the sake of love!"

"More..." Ichya said. "I need to smell more of that glorious parfum!"

"St...stay back!" Erza quivered, a lance appearing in her hands. "I'll cut you!"

"Lyon," Gray said, staring daggers at Lyon,

"Gray," Lyon said, staring back.

"Bring it, punks!" The pink haired boy yelled at Hibiki, Ren, and Eve who glared back.

"You, I cannot love you," the pink haired girl said to Lucy.

"I hate you too," Lucy said back.

"Enough!" Someone said."We are here to form an alliance, and defeat Oracion Seis. This is no time to be fighting amongst ourselves."

"Jura-san," Lyon said.

"Jura?" Erza said.

"This man," Lyon said. "Is the ace of Lamia... Rock Iron Jura!"

"Who?" The pink haired boy said.

"He's one of the Ten Great Wizard Saints," the cat said.

"Even I've heard of that name..." Lucy said.

"Four fairies," the pink haired girl said. "Four pegasi, and fifteen rich kids, but for Lamia three is more than enough."

"Four of the guilds have assembled, " Jura said. "Now all that's left is the delegation from Caitshelter."

"You say 'delegation'," Ichya said. "But from what I heard they're only sending a single mage."

"A single mage!" Gray said. "These assholes are only going to give us a single mage to help out on his stupidly dangerous mission!"

"W...wait," Lucy stammered, "It's going to be one some stupidly powerful person!?"

"Well Ouran did send fifteen," Erza said.

Suddenly here was the sound of someone falling.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Yuii

"Oww..." we all turned around to see a young girl with long blue hair picking herself up from the ground.

Tamaki ran up to her, and helped her up, "Are you okay, princess?"

"Tamaki!" Serenity said. "Stop asking strangers things so weirdly!"

"Right, sorry."

"U...um," the girl stammered. "I'm sorry I'm so late. I'm here from Caitshelter. My name is Wendy. Pleased to be working with you all!"

"A child!?" Fairy Tail, Haruhi, Makiko, Ayaka, Serenity, Azami, and I exclaimed.

"A girl!?" Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey-senpai, and Kyouya exclaimed.

"Wendy?" The pink hair boy said.

The familiar sound of Renge's machine started.

"Oh come on," I said.

"Not again," Azami said.

"So cute!" Renge said. "But that alone isn't enough! At any rate the alliance is assembled!"

"Renge!" I yelled. "Stop popping up in random places! Why do you always have to do this!?..." I continued on yelling at Renge for about ten more minutes which is when I lost my breath.

"So she does that often?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," Haruhi said.

"Expect it," Azami said.

"Like she said," Jura started. "The guilds for the alliance are assembled.

"Woah, woah, hold it!" Gray said.

"An offensive endeavour of this scale and they send us a single child," the pink haired girl said. "What does Caitshelter think they're playing at?"

"Alone? I think not." A white cat said, walking in.

"Carla! You followed me here?!" Wendy said.

"But if course. I would worry to no end if you were to go off alone."

"A cat!" Hibiki, Ren, and Eve pointed.

The blue cat walked up to Lucy and said something to her, and they started talking.

"U... um," Wendy started. "I... I can't actually fight at all, but... I know a lot of support magic that should be useful to you all... so please don't leave me out completely!"

"Honestly," Carla said. "It's that timidity of yours that makes everyone look down on you."

"My apologies, " Erza said. "We were a little taken aback, but I'm sure no one ment any insult. We look forward to working with you, Wendy."

"Wow... it's Erza-san!" Wendy said. "It's really her, Carla!"

"She is more agreeable than I expected," Carla said,

"Do you know me?" The blue cat said. "I'm Happy the Nekomander. Carla turned her head away. Happy said something, and Lucy responded.

Ren and Eve were talking about something, and Hibiki was pulling Wendy over to do what he did with all the other girls.

"Now then," Ichya said after a minute or two, "Since everyone has arrived I shall proceed to the explanation of strategy. But first I must visit the parfum of the lavatory."

When Ichya came back he proceeded to tell us the plan.

"I'm gonna take all six of them on by myself!" The pink haired boy yelled, and ran out as soon as Ichya had finished explaining the plan,

Everyone started running after the boy, so we did too.

"Wait up Natsu!" I heard someone yell.

I guess the pink haired guys name is Natsu. I thought.

~*~*Ayaka*~*~

We all started running after Natsu, who had fallen off of the cliff.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"Ah!" I heard a shriek, and when we turned around we saw Makiko face first in the ground, slowly picking herself up.

"Makiko," Mori said, picking her up, and putting her on his back, and continued running, a sleeping Honey in his arms, and Makiko on his back with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"How old are those two?" Lucy asked.

"Makiko-senpai, and Honey-senpai?" I said. "They're both seventeen."

"S... seventeen!? That's older than me!"

After that we continued to run in silence until Gray crashed into Natsu, and yelled, "Don't just stop like that!"

"Oh," Erza said, looking up in the sky.

"Is that..." Hikaru started.

"Christina?" Kauru finished.

"Yes," Eve said.

Suddenly Christina started exploding in some parts like it was being shot at.

"What's that!?" Lucy exclaimed.

Then Christina was falling out of the sky.

"I don't believe it!" Hibiki exclaimed. "Christina has fallen!"

"Someone's coming," Natsu, and Serenity said.

Then we saw a man with a long nose, and blond hair in a mohawk, Racer, a man with a snake wrapped around him, Cobra, another man, sleeping on a flying carpet, Midnight, a tall man holding a book on his chest, Hot Eye, a woman wearing clothes made of what looked like feathers, Angel, and a man with white hair, and tattoos all over his face holding a staff, Brain.

"Oracion Seis!" We exclaimed.

"Some magots have gathered," Brain said.

"Your way of thinking is too predictable," Angel said.

"We've already beaten Jura, and Ichya," two little blue things standing beside Angel said. "How's that?"

"What!?" Lyon exclaimed.

"No way!" Ren said.

"Are you trembling?" Cobra asked. "I hear it."

"We prefer to get our job done quickly," Racer said. "But you guys are in the way."

"Money makes a person stronger right?" Hot Eye said. "Let me tell you something good, in the world money is everything."

"Shut up Hot Eye!" Racer said.

"I think one of them is sleeping," Lucy said.

"I never expected them to make the first move," Erza said.

"You saved us some time!" Natsu, and Gray yelled as they ran at Oracion Seis.

"Do it," Brain commanded.

Racer flickered out of vision, and kicked them.

"Natsu! Gray!" Lucy yelled, and there was a second Lucy beside her, then one of the Lucy's started wiping the other one.

Lyon, Sherry, Tamaki, Serenity, and Yuii ran at Hot Eye, when the earth liquified, and said, "With money not even love is needed, yes!"

Racer was hitting Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Hikaru, Kaoru, Umiko, and Azami while barely being seen.

Renge came up from the ground underneath Hot Eye with two swords, and she tried to cut him, but he made the ground liquid underneath her machine, and she fell through the ground.

"Dance my swords!" Erza said as she attacked Cobra in armor with wings, and he dodged ever sword.

"Force Blast!" Kyouya, and I yelled as we attacked Brain along with Makiko-senpai, Mori-senpai, Honey, Haruhi, Midnight-senpai, and Nekozawa-senpai.

"Wool dragon's..." Makiko started.

"Water dragon's..." Haruhi started.

"Roar!" They both roared, Makiko breathing dark blue wool, and Haruhi breathing water.

Honey-senpai, and Mori-senpai went in for a hand to hand attack, and Midnight-senpai each unsheathed twin daggers, and went in to attack.

Brain blocked every attack,and he was about to do a super powerful dark spell when he spotted Wendy, and said "Wendy." He then picked her up with a string of darkness similar to an arm, then Hot Eye attacked us, and as Wendy was pulled away Carla, and Happy ran after her, and he grabbed Happy's hand, and once the two of them were sucked up into Brain's staff he continued the spell.

We all braced ourselves, but nothing came, we looked up to see a wall of earth protecting us.

"Jura!' Lamia Scale exclaimed in delight.

"Where are they!?" Natsu exclaimed as he picked himself up. "They're gone!"

"Wendy," Carla said, worried.

"I'm glad you're safe, Jura-san," Lyon said.

"I'm not," Jura said. "I was in critical condition, but Ichiya-dono's pain revealing perfume is suppressing it temporarily."

"So Oracion Seis ran away in fear of our arrival," Ichiya said.

"You're the one who's all beat up!" Gray exclaimed.

"Come everyone, bathe in the sent of my pain revealing parfum!"

Suddenly I began to feel better, and I stood up.

Natsu began to run away, and Carla sprouted wings, and grabbed his scarf, yanking him back.

We turned to see Erza leaning against a tree in pain.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said. "See to her!"

Haruhi shook her head, "I may having healing powers, but," she walked up to Erza, and pointed to her poisoned arm. "I can't heal poison."

"Forgive me, Lucy," Erza said. "I'm taking your belt." Erza took Lucy's belt, and put it on her arm, threw a sword on the ground, and said, "Cut it off! Cut off my arm!"


End file.
